Dealing with the Devil
by TsurugiNoMiko
Summary: The flip side of the coin to A One Knight Stand. Rated M for...well if you read AOKS you'd understand hehe


**Dealing with the Devil**

**By TsurugiNoMiko**

**

* * *

**

"Argh, that Fate-chan!" Nanoha sat down on the couch after moving some peices of broken cups and dishes "She doesnt understand!" she yelled to the empty room and held her head to try and ease the migraine that was trying to take over her head.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as she had just finally calmed down. Bracing herself in case this was ideed Fate ready for another round of confrontation, she took a deep breath and steeled her mind again as she opened the door. Instead of an angry blond like she expected, however, she got a short red-head instead.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" Vita smirked as she looked up at her fellow instructor. "I was heading home from my patrols when I noticed a disturbance in this area" she peeked inside "Judging from the level of distruction inside your house I would say the disturbance was from this location." she gave the senior instructor a sly grin

"Oh give me a break, Vita-chan" Nanoha retreated inside "I had a bad night ok?" she went back to her spot on the couch and sat down

"I'll say" the hammer knight allowed herself in and closed the door behind her "So, what did you two fight over this time?" her eyes analyzed the damage of the house and was surprised that it none of it reached the outside "At least you guys put a barrier up"

"Save it, Vita-chan" the Ace leaned back in her seat "I'm just exhausted right now"

"Start talking..." the red-head ordered while she began cleaning up the house "or else I'll tell Hayate about all this and get you two in some serious trouble."

"Fate-chan just doesnt understand!" Nanoha gave up and started ranting "She thinks I am being too strict with Vivio! She thinks that I should be more linient with everything since aparently worrying over an 8 year old daughter is not that big of a deal!"

"And you think it is?" Vita cycled back and forth several times between the living room and the kitchen before finally cylcing back once more with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses

"Of course it is!" Nanoha grabbed the bottle and filled her glass "Shes only 8 and still very young!" she drank it down in one sitting

"If I remember correctly" Vita poured herself a glass "there once was a 8 year old kid who was already flying around battling other mages despite what her parents might have thought and felt at the time" she drank a little bit "And if I remember right, that girl grew up to be pretty self-suficcient."

"I'm different, Vita-chan" she glared

"How so?" the knight countered "Listen Nanoha, I've lived longer than all of the other members of our unit combined. I can tell you, that she is no different from how you used to be." she continued watching her fellow instructor pound more drinks "She just wants to see the world the way you did, is there anything really wrong with that?"

"No..." she sighed "Its just that...I dont want her growing up too fast, you know?" The now quite intoxicated woman stated as the last of her sane mind was being washed away by the affects of the liquid.

"I understand" Vita nodded and placed her glass down. She had only drank maybe one or two glasses the entire time so she considered herself better off. "Talk it over with Fate in the morning ok?" she watched as Nanoha slowly started to pass out "I'll stay here for the night since I am a little tired and someone needs to clean up the place a little." she turned her head back and watched the sleeping instructor breathe softly "Good night, Nanoha."

~xX*Xx~

With that, Vita started gathering the rest of the unbroken items and brought them to the sink to be washed. She didnt know how much time had passed or if she was even getting anything done as the pile of stuff to be washed and organized didnt seem to be dwindling at all.

"...!" she gasped when she felt something on her back.

I had pressed myself against her back as she continued to do dishes. Maybe she figured I was drunk and that I needed some support standing and caught onto her for a little bit of help. She was right...and wrong. I then started kissing and licking her neck and raised the back on her shirt so I could press my bare breasts against her back, causing her to shiver. She tried to finish doing the dishes but she was getting more and more distracted since I wouldn't stop nibbling her ear.

"Nanoha!" she rinsed her hands and whirled around "What's gotten into you?"

I just narrowed my eyes as if asking "Are you really asking me that question?" Of course she sould have realized that was a silly question seeing as how she just watched me get intoxicated a little while ago.

"Vita-chan..." I gasped, looking at her dreamy-eyed "Thank you for taking care of me all this time" I lowered her eyes in honest gratitude. I felt so sincere saying it to the point where I thought I was crying "No matter what problems have come up to me...you've always been there." I gripped her shoulders tighter "just like the time I got shot down in that one mission"

"Nanoha..." she hugged her back before deciding to lead me to my bedroom "come on, you need to sleep" she pulled the covers over me and was about to walk back out when I grabbed her wrist, preventing her from retreating. "What is it?" she turned around and asked "Was there something else you needed?"

"Vita-chan..." my eyes started to water "Please...quit being so nice to me." I dont know why I said it, but it was the only thing going through my mind "You are so nice that it hurts sometimes..."

"Good night, Nanoha" she nodded to me before walking again.

I didnt want to be alone...I wanted someone with me. After knowing what its like to finally be with everyone, being alone was almost unbearable. Those feelings coursed though my mind and within moments I ended up pulling the hammer knight sharply towards me and on the bed. She landed on the other side of me with a yelp while I leaned over her.

"N...Nanoha" she looked up at me confused. "Wh-what are you..."

"I'm sorry, Vita-chan...but please..." I looked her in the eyes "just for tonight?"

I kissed her mouth deeply and stuck my tongue inside. She tried to resist me at first by reaching up to grab my shoulders so she could roll me over, but I was led by the extreme pleasure I was starting to feel and held her hands tight. Eventually her power faded and her hands slowly slipped from my grasp onto my shoulders before passing them and latching on to my back

"Does it feel that good?" I asked as we separated

"Get a hold of yourself" she panted, protesting only in words "you're intoxicated right now and mmmph!" her body was reacting completely different though as I started to fondle her

"Come on...I know it feels good for you too...I can tell by how hard your nipples are." I slowly slid my hands underneath her uniform as I muttered the words, reinforcing the truth as she arched her back against me as if wanting more stimulation. "Hmmm~ is it really that great?"

"No...it doesnt-uaaaah!" she started to grip my shoulders harder, as if at war with herself over how she should react to the current situation.

It was a strange feeling: the more I trouched her the more my body erupted with electricity. So obviously the more I sought of it. I always thought it was the other way around, but I guess it was the influence of the alcohol or maybe it was just what I've been wanting to do since the time I was in recovery. In either case, I couldnt stop...even if I wanted to.

"N-N-Nanoha..." she panted "c-control yourself" she spouted out in a last ditch effort to regain control of the situation, however I was too far gone to even consider stopping now.

I slowly began to caress her breasts. I caressed the entirety of it after I finally managed to remove the barrier that was in the form of her clothing. I started slowly, then increasing my pace to a steady rythm, making sure to let her feel every sensation of my movement

"No...no...ahhmmmm~!" she panted out as her resistance was virtually on the verge of collapse. She didnt even try to resist me anymore as she dropped her hands and gripped the sheets instead

"It's a lot better when someone else is touching you isnt it?" I smirked down at her while adjusting my position to better prevent her from escaping, if indeed she reganied the will to do so.

I kissed her again while caressing her still and slowly moved my hands lower to caress her entire body. Her body shook in anticipation as my hands skillfully worked its way around, completely having a mind of its own.

"I wonder" I stated as I slid my hands lower and lower "How do you feel down here?" I reached lower

"O-oi! N, not there! Fwaaaaaaah!" she arched up and moved her hands to block mine

"Ne, let me touch it~"

"Nggghhhh N, no...s-s-stop...! Ahhhn!"

Despite what she was saying, her crotch was entirely covered in her juices. I resisted the urge to lick her and kissed her knee instead, causing her body to shake violently and try to escape from my attacks. Noticing the action-intentional or not- I stuck my tongue out and licked the area around her thigh as I slowly headed towads the center. She spread her legs wider and wider in an attempt to evade my tongue, which only worked out better for me as I slowly paved the way to her pussy.

"Ne..." I said between licks "please touch me too..." She didnt seem to be able to hear me at all, so I just went ahead and took the initiative and took her hand to my pussy. Her fingers soon began to get coated by my juices.

"...!" her eyes widened when that happened "Its...ahn...so wet..." she breathed as she slowly started moving her fingers around and slid a finger inside.

I could hear the lecherous sounds she was making as she moved it. She began to slowly pick up her pace and made sure to rub all over the area, touching every single part of me as it quivered in excitement. In "retaliation" to her attacks, I finally made my way to the center area right between her legs and started to lick the outer walls.

"Uwaaaah!" I threw my head back as she suddenly stuck two fingers inside and began to move them rather skillfully, preventing me from countering in any way. "N..no..."

"Hnnn~" she grinned "so you're weak here" she inserted her fingers deeper.

"Ahhhhhn!" I screamed out, barely managing to maintain myself. I then slowly rubbed one of my fingers around her pussy to prepare for inserting inside her while rubbing the warmth around her thighs.

"N-no way!" her eyes widened as she realized what I was going to do "s-sto-aahh!" she screamed out as I inserted my finger inside her

"Fu fu fu fu~" I laughed lightly as my body awakened to this odd desire to see that face she was making. I didnt even realize that I was now even using a little of my magical power to intensify the sensation.

"Its so..good...ahh! No...not so rough...gwaaaaah!" she released me and grabbed the sheets, tightly pulling on them

"Hmmmm~" I looked down at her "Isnt this what you wanted?" my eyes glinted in a dark fashion

"You...devil..." she panted heavily looking up at me.

"Its ok if I'm a devil..." I smirked remembering a rather similar conversation years before. "I'll just use my devilish ways to make you listen." I stated with a grin on my face, making her shake in fear. I seized the oppourtunity of her defenselessness and suddenly plunged my fingers inside again.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmfff...hah...hnggggghh!" was her only response.

"That good huh?" I leaned up to her and licked her lips as I returned her hand and reinserted her fingers inside me "Ahhn~" I cried out as she began to move them again "I guess...hah...I have to...hnggg...do a better job-ahn!" I began to move faster, searching and claiming her g-spot.

"Nnnnnngh! Fwah! N-n-n-no...wa...wait...stop!" Despite her protests, however, her hands were automatically moving and trying to match what I was giving her. I on the other hand, not wanting to lose, increased my movement while licking her breasts.

"Ne...does it...does it feel good?"

"I...I dont-fwahhh!"

"I...see ahn!" I cried out as she took her thumb and rubbed my clitoris "I guess...I have to do a better..job then...!"

"But-but y-y-you are so mmmmmff so rough!" she arched her back as I stroked past her g-spot again.

I began taking the initiative and remounting my attack. My index finger was touching her clit, my middle finger was buried deep inside her body and my ring finger was rubbing around her anus. Her eyes widened when she felt where my fingers were. She looked up at me almost in fear and shook her head slowly

"No..." she was in denial "you cant be thinking that..."

All I did was grin at her, letting her imagination take over as we continued to rub each other's privates. The sounds the juices were making were getting so loud that it was getting really hard to tell who was responsible for which. After a little bit, I decided to step up the attack to yet another level

"W-what are you-UWAAAAAAAAH!" she cried out as I suddenly took my middle finger out and inserted my middle and index fingers at the same time.

I wasnt sure if she orgasmed just then, but the shock seemd to be immense as I thought she blanked out for a moment. That was, however, a mistake on my part. Because after the shock of the impact, she did the same to me causing me to have almost the same reaction. We keep going deeper and deeper in our exploration that we eventually hit a wall. My body was both hurting and enjoying itself at the same time so I could only guess that the same was going through Vita's mind.

_"This...this is..."_ I thought to myself before smirking "_I see...so Vita-chan hasnt done it with anyone either_" a feeling that actually made me happy. "Its time to finish you my dear Vita-chan~" I prepared for the final run and speed up my movements as fast as I could.

"Haaaaah! I-i-if you do that...! I'm going to...!"

"Go ahead" I whispered and fingered myself as well since her body was now too weak to do anything. "I want to see you climax~"

"Ah...no! No-no-no-no-no!" she tried to fight the feeling "Mmmmfuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed out as she finally hit her peak.

I had reached the limit myself and with a final thrust, also sent myself over the edge.

...

... ...

... ... ...

"Ne, Nanoha..." she rolled over to face me "I understand where you are coming from, but if you and Fate are to raise this kid together, then you might want to listen to her side also." she patted my head like I was a child "Do that for me ok?"

"I'll...try..." I nodded "Thank you...Vita-chan." I leaned closer and hugged her

"Oyasumi...Nanoha."

* * *

_A/N: This was a request made by someone who read A One Knight Stand. They wanted to know the flip side of the coin, basically what happened to Nanoha while Fate was away with Signum. I understand this, like AOKS, is probably not one of the more popular pairs but hey I enjoyed writing it. So for those of you that ship this set, I hope you do as well~ Thank you very much for your time orz_


End file.
